1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to receptacles and, more specifically, to a cutlery receptacle comprising a housing having a roll-top cover movable between an open an closed position with mating members of a locking mechanism incorporated respectively in the housing and cover. Additionally incorporated into the interior opposing sides of the housing is a continuous track extending between the top front and bottom front of the receptacle encompassing the left and right sides of the roll-top cover sealing the interior of the cutlery receptacle from dirt, debris, insects and vermin. Once opened the roll-top cover provides access to various shaped cavities for receiving myriad types of cutlery, such as forks, teaspoons, tablespoons, steak knives, butter knives and a general storage compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other protective devices designed for protecting the contents therein.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a receptacle for the storage of cutlery to prevent contamination thereof.
It is further desirable to provide said receptacle with means of closure incorporating a locking mechanism to prevent access thereto.